


Blood and Honey

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, magick and weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: When your coin comes from slaying fell creatures, poached bounties are not taken quite lightly.Two hunters snatch a bounty from Iwaizumi and Kuroo, leading the hunters and companions to chase after the men. Their meeting tangles the strings of fate, entwining their paths and crafting partnerships to go down in the blood stained annals of history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic very loosely inspired by Bloodborne and Dark Souls. And I mean very, very, very loosely. Super loosely. Loose as a goose, yo. It's more so the aesthetic of a world plagued with vile creatures and in need of hunters to tear them down. I wanted to write something a bit different than my usual fics so *shrugs*
> 
> Not sure how often I'll update, but please enjoy.
> 
> **DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**  
> This needs heavy editing. I'll come back to it at some point, maybe

"I'm not quite sure if this a good idea. I have a bad feeling about this one."

 

"What? Chickening out Hajime?"

 

Iwaizumi scoffed, arms folding across his chest as he eyed the abandoned cathedral in front of them.

 

Large and Gothic and hued in grays and blacks, the building was intimidating. It gave off an eerie aura that made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and adrenaline buzz down his spine. It was foreboding and creepy and- though Iwaizumi dealt _regularly_ in foreboding and creepy- his instincts were telling him to turn around and head back to town. Danger lurked in those walls- perhaps more danger than they were used to.

 

"We go slowly," Iwaizumi said after a moment's contemplation, his hand gripping his pistol tighter. "Very slowly."

 

His messy haired companion just smirked, hefting his cleaver onto his shoulder in an almost lazy gesture. "Come on, then. I'll clear the path, milk drinker."

 

Annoyance rankled him as his partner walked forward and he scowled, hurrying after him. Kuroo was over confident today. He should practice some humility, for once.

 

The doors to the chapel creaked open ominously, the keening noise making him grit his teeth. He waited for an attack, a cry, the sound of startled creatures. But nothing came save for the soft fluttering of bat wings and the scuttling of unseen rats.

 

"Boring." Iwaizumi shot a look to Kuroo at the mutter and the man just shrugged. "What? It _is_."

 

"I doubt it will be boring once we head in deeper," he said with a frown. "Smell the blood and rot?"

 

"Mm, how could I not?" A rakish grin popped up onto the man's face, his hand adjusting his grip on his weapon. "And I _do_ think I detect the stench of accursed."

 

"Lovely." He sighed and pulled up his half mask, mentally steeling himself for their venture. "I'll watch the rafters. Keep your wits about you."

 

"Always."

 

The two stepped into the building, Iwaizumi gripping his pistol in one hand and a set of throwing daggers in the other. Kuroo sauntered ahead and Iwaizumi followed after, eyes cast above and searching for anything that may wish to get the drop on them.

 

"Do we loot now or after we take down the fell beast?" Kuroo drawled, voice quiet but still loud enough for Iwaizumi to frown in disapproval. "There's a bit of silver to be found, I bet."

 

"After. If we stumble across any of those damned twelve legged nightmares, make sure to grab the fangs. The chemist will pay good coin for those," Iwaizumi told him, frowning as he squinted up into the shadows.

 

There was a stir of movement up in the shadows of the rafters, something small and barely noticeable. It may have just been a rat, but he still flung a knife up out of caution.

 

Down came tumbling a thin corpse, ribs exposed and wriggling tentacles poking out between the bones.

 

"Shit."

 

A series of thuds sounded as more bodies fell and Iwaizumi bit back a groan as he eyed the creatures now stumbling toward them.

 

Parasites. He _hated_ parasites.

 

"Kuroo."

 

"On it."

 

The man dashed forward with a little hoot, one boot hitting the stone floor with enough force to crack it. He launched himself through the air and toward the corpses, cleaver hacking through them easily as he slashed about.

 

Iwaizumi took the moment to change weapons, shoving his pistol in his worn holder and pulling out his blade in its place.

 

He frowned at the sound of murky blood splattering against a stained glass window. Even from his far off position he could hear the hiss as it ate at the iron bars.

 

Kuroo managed to dispatch the lot with ease, his cloak streaked with the vile blood and his eyes glowing from a rush of adrenaline. The smirk on his face was near insufferable as he wandered back over.

 

"Bloody little scroungers. One tried to snatch my dagger, the foolish thing." The messy haired man chuckled as if he were talking about a child trying to sneak a treat and shook his head. " _Honestly_."

 

"There will be more, I'm sure," Iwaizumi told him with a sigh. "It would be surprising if there aren't any fat maggots wriggling about as well."

 

Kuroo pulled a face at that, nose wrinkling in distaste. "You can handle those, Hajime."

 

Iwaizumi just hummed and turned, heading toward the small stairwell tucked away in the corner.

 

The stench of rot and tainted blood intensified as they made their way down to the basement. It did nothing to lessen the sense of trepidation stirring through him.

 

There wasn't a door to creak open at the bottom of the stairs. It was laying on the floor a few paces away, gouged with claw marks and littered with scorch marks.

 

Iwaizumi wordlessly gripped his blade tighter, thankful he had opted to stock up on ointment earlier that day.

 

It was quiet as the grave as they made their way through the tiny corridor. There were hallways branching off every so often, but they continued on straight ahead, unwilling to explore before their target was taken down.

 

A pair of ghouls ambushed them a few feet in, but they easily dispatched them. The rotten corpse that came crawling at them further ahead was taken care of with a quick slash to the back of the neck and Iwaizumi burnt the swarm of maggots that came after to cinders with little trouble.

 

It was easy going. It was _too_ easy going, actually.

 

The lack of troublesome enemies set his nerves on edge. They should have run into more difficult creatures by now.

 

But they hadn't. Vile maggots and tedious ghouls and rotten corpses were all that came. There were bodies littered about here and there, but they were all charred to a crisp and hard to identify. Iwaizumi thought he saw the fangs of a shadow hound resting among a pile of ashes, but he was hesitant to pause their progress and check.

 

"This is a bit...dull," Kuroo commented.

 

Iwaizumi just hummed, noting the tighter grip his companion gave to his weapon.

 

"Do you think it killed everything off?" Kuroo asked after a moment of silence.

 

"I...don't believe so." Some gut instinct was telling him no, was telling him something else had happened. "There are too many scorches for it to have felled them. It's not supposed to wield fire."

 

"Key words being _not supposed to_ ," Kuroo muttered. His grip on his weapon shifted again, eyes narrowing as he peered ahead into the darkness. "We're close by, yeah?"

 

"It's haven is supposed to be in the sub-basement."

 

Quiet fell between them and they continued onward, making their way to the second set of stairs.

 

A miasma of blood- old and new- wafted around them as they descended. Kuroo's gaze caught his as they stumbled across a handful of discarded bullets at the bottom of the stairs, the cases wrecked from use.

 

"Someone's here," Kuroo crowed softly, a little grin on his face. "Looks like we have _competition_ , Hajime."

 

Iwaizumi nodded, mouth tightening in displeasure. He whipped his blade down, opening it up so the jagged teeth hiding along its edge spiked up.

 

"Let's go."

 

They came across more bullets as they continued on. Blood splattered the walls in fresh streaks, oozing down with a disgusting, thick viscosity. Iwaizumi could swear he heard faint footsteps ahead and his nostrils flared, annoyed that someone might beat them to their target.

 

"I think," Kuroo whispered after a few minutes of heavy silence, "that it's a pair."

 

Iwaizumi took his word for it. The messy haired hunter had an uncanny knack for knowing these sort of things.

 

A pair. Lovely. Just what they needed.

 

They passed by a small chamber and Iwaizumi peered in before following after Kuroo. He was met with nothing but darkness, though, and he continued on with a frown.

 

Their mark was something not too high on the bounty list. There really shouldn't be _too_ many hunters after it. In fact, he had thought that they were the only ones that had shown any interest. It was bloody and particularly nasty work that they had assumed was going to be much more difficult than it had been so far. For someone else to go after the damned creature was a surprise. The threat of their target being taken down and their bounty stolen made his jaw clench. They _needed_ the coin.

 

A few more feet in and he could hear a faint gurgling noise, wet and smacking and more than unpleasant.

 

Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose and tightened his grip on his blade, nodding to Kuroo as the man looked back for approval to continue ahead.

 

Adrenaline began to spike as they inched close to the chamber where their target lurked. The gurgling grew louder and he could swear that he heard the soft swish of tentacles waving through the air.

 

The thought made him bite back a groan. Tentacles always managed to disturb him- no matter how many times he had faced the wriggling appendages.

 

Kuroo paused suddenly, raising his hand up to indicate that they should halt. Iwaizumi peered ahead of them, squinting into the darkness. He couldn't quite see the creature clearly, but he could definitely make out the tell tale curves of writhing tentacles and the scythe like arms the bounty notice had described in enthusiastic detail.

 

A truly horrid beast and it was only its silhouette.

 

"Fire first?" Kuroo whispered.

 

Iwaizumi nodded, raising his free hand and flexing his fingers. "I'll send a burst and you rush in."

 

"Got it."

 

He took a deep, deep breath, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. It was time to face their opponent for the night.

 

He stepped forward quietly, feeling the tendrils of old magick swirl through his veins. Another breath and then another and then he was steeled, determination coursing through him and adrenaline spiking through his system.

 

Flames gathered in his hand and for a brief moment he saw a thick sheen of slime shining on a pale grey tentacle. But then it was gone as he sent a burst of fire forth, hidden by white hot flames that lit up the darkness.

 

A shriek sounded, ear piercing and gut wrenching.

 

"Go time."

 

Kuroo dashed forward with an enthusiastic growl, cleaver gripped tight. Iwaizumi took a moment to roll his eyes but followed after his partner, ducking to the right when a tentacle snapped at his arm.

 

It was dark in the room, verging on too dark to fight. Their eyes glowed with old magick, with the blood running through their veins. Their hunters lineage allowed them to see where others could not, allowed them to peer into inky black as if it were simply dawn. But it was dark in this room, the air thick with wisps of feral magick and the manifestation of evil.

 

Iwaizumi cursed as another tentacle whipped at him, rolling to the side and springing forward to slash at the creature.

 

Up close he could catch the vision of a split maw, take in the gruesome sight of a mouth ripped open and curled all the way up to its temples. Bulbous eyes bulged above the disgusting lips and slobber dripped down its chin in thick, globby strips.

 

Repulsive.

 

His upper lip curled in distaste and he sprung away before it could grab at him, serrated blade hacking across its arm and causing a spray of sizzling blood to spurt through the air. From behind it, Kuroo swung, cleaver hitched out to its proper form and slashing at the tentacles sprouting out of the thing's back.

 

It let out a screech at that, one that made bile rise to Iwaizumi's throat and a wave of dizziness rush through him.

 

Worse still was the sound of tearing flesh and the bones that jutted out of it's shoulder blades, forming horrendous wings. They flapped forward and Iwaizumi had jump back to dodge as the damned things shot toward him, tips sharp as any blade.

 

He hit a slime covered wall and cursed, jerking his blade up to try to parry the blow. It never came, though, for Kuroo barreled into the creature's side with a growl, cleaver sinking into it's rotten flesh and ripping a jagged gash in it before having to jump back to avoid being speared by the bones.

 

"The room is too small," Iwaizumi snarled in annoyance. "Let's bait it up to the ground floor."

 

"Righto!" Kuroo shouted, skipping back as the thing lunged toward him. "Come, you wretched _bitch_."

 

They darted out of the room at the first chance, sprinting through the hallways and gritting their teeth at the piercing shrieks sounding as the thing ran after them.

 

More creatures burst out from side passages and rooms they had ignored earlier as they hurried up to the ground floor. Iwaizumi just hurried past them, though, letting the creature rip through them with its claws and skeletal wings.

 

Kuroo lagged behind a few paces, shooting at the fell beast every so often to ensure it kept up the chase. The man laughed as it stumbled over one of the charred corpses and for a second Iwaizumi almost did the same.

 

The spray of acid spit that shot over his shoulder kept him from joining his companion.

 

"Oh, bloody _hell_ it got in my hair."

 

That did make him laugh, a smirk playing on his face as he burst out of the stairwell and onto the ground floor.

 

It was mercifully free of other vile creatures and Iwaizumi took the few moments before the beast burst onto to the floor with them to run to a more favorable spot, blade tight in one hand as he ran his other over it, coating it in magicked fire. It wouldn't last that long, but it would help in their fight.

 

Kuroo leapt to his side, sliding back a few feet and grinning. The grin showed his blood lust and his eyes showed the old magick stirring through his veins. Already Iwaizumi could see the lengthening of his canines and catch the scent of his hunger. He frowned at it, biting back the urge to chide at his partner. Beastman magick was powerful but it would not be effective in this fight.

 

"Kuroo."

 

The man growled, grin still in place and eyes glued to the stairwell.

 

"Keep it in check," Iwaizumi warned. "Blades are better for this. You'll just be injured if you rip into it."

 

His companion snorted in annoyance, but he could see the flex of his jaw and the way his hand tightened on his weapon. Kuroo would be fine.

 

When the tentacled creature burst out onto the floor, Iwaizumi had to force himself to keep from recoiling.

 

It was far more gruesome in the moonlight.

 

Greyed out skin with reddened and bulging eyes that took up half of it's face brought forth a wave of revulsion. The tentacles were foul in the pale light, hued a disgusting grey-green that remind Iwaizumi of sick snot. Thick, plum colored blood coated the yellowed bones jutting from it's shoulders and it's lips were cracked and blistered, pus oozing from opened sores.

 

Disgusting. And they were going to have to haul it's head back to town to claim their coin.

 

He had no time to ruminate on the foul thing's appearance for too long. It lurched forward almost immediately with a howl, tentacles shooting toward them and crashing into the stone floor with enough force to crack it.

 

Beside him, Kuroo grinned and Iwaizumi held back a sigh as his companion dashed forward with inhumane speed and swung at the mess of slime covered tentacles.

 

Iwaizumi followed, swinging his blade through the wriggling mass and getting a teeth rattling screech and a spray of acid as his reward.

 

He dodged the acid and the bones that shot forward, leaping into the air and bringing his weapon down in an attempt to break the wings. They were dense, though, and the impact caused an after shock to reverberate through his arms and shoulders.

 

He swore and leapt back, dodging another spew of acid and crashing into one of the rotten pews.

 

Kuroo was slashing and hacking at the beast with vigor, movements fast and fluid. Iwaizumi watched as his companion tore into the thing's shoulder, cleaver sinking into the ragged flesh and forcing it to fall apart.

 

He would have shook his head in disgust at the snapped tendons and glistening muscles that were revealed with the shoulder sliding apart if he hadn't caught a flash of movement from behind the creature.

 

The movement distracted him and allowed one of the tentacles to shoot out and wrap around his ankle, jerking him forward and making him head bounce against the stone. He swore, slashing at the thick appendage but only managing to glance over the slime covered flesh.

 

It dragged him forward with a fierce strength and he growled in frustration, swinging at it in an effort to be free.

 

Before he had a chance to escape it's clutches, the beast was knocked into the opposite wall with enough force to cause the stained glass windows to shake, shiver, and then crack in their frames.

 

Iwaizumi stared, mouth falling open as another hunter jumped back from the creature, a large hammer swung over his shoulders and a wide grin on his face that could only be described as bloodthirsty.

 

There was a sudden whipping sound and Iwaizumi watched as thick, barbed wires sailed through the air, wrapping around the thing's neck and jerking it back as it jumped up to dart forward to attack the new contender.

 

A body jumped from the rafters with a whoop, sailing over toward the door and causing the wires to cut into the creature's flesh and strangle it. Gurgled cries came forth and the thing's tentacles shot forward in defense.

 

"Tooru, go!"

 

The hunter with the hammer let out an " _okay_!" in a sing song voice the made Iwaizumi's hackles rise. He whipped his hammer down, the head of it falling with a loud thunk that caused the floor to shake. With a thin blade revealed, he shot forward, whirling through the air and slicing into the creature with ease.

 

One cry sounded, cut short but still sharp enough to bring nausea shooting through him.

 

When the body slid from its disembodied head, it left behind a streak of hissing blood on the stone walls.

 

There was laughter then and the hunter walked forward, scooping up the head and tossing it toward the hunter with the wires. The man caught it with ease, stuffing it into a bag and flashing a thumbs up.

 

Iwaizumi just stared as the ashen hair man whipped his wires back to him and as the brunette slotted his blade back into the hammer with a hum.

 

That was _their_ mark. And these damned hunters had _poached_ it.

 

"Oi, what the fuck was that?"

 

The two turned toward them, heads cocking to the side and infuriating smiles on their faces.

 

With them not moving at speeds that blurred them, Iwaizumi could make their features out more clearly. The one with the wires was shorter than the other and had ashen hair and copper eyes that shone with the after effects of adrenaline. The other- the one that had wielded the hammer and felled the beast- was tall and lanky, hair a chaotic mess of chocolate waves but still somehow ordered into something styled that reminded him of nobles and rich merchants. His eyes glowed with fierce light, a smile in place that was near disturbing.

 

"Hmm?" The brunette's smile widened, flashing pearly teeth. "Something wrong?"

 

"You poached our mark." Iwaizumi stood slowly, skull aching from the hit to the floor. Kuroo stalked over to him, eyes still sharp with a golden light and his grin wolfish. "That beast was ours."

 

"Was it?" The ashen haired man asked, voice casual and sweet as honey. "I _do_ believe we were here first."

 

He gritted his teeth, lips snarled. It was true, but that didn't keep his temper from flaring.

 

"You laid in wait until we drew the beast out," Kuroo commented, voice a bit more calm than Iwaizumi would have thought. "You waited until we weakened it."

 

The brunette hummed, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and still smiling. "Yes. And we cleared the path for you to the foul thing."

 

Iwaizumi felt his eyes narrow and shifted his grip on his weapon, tightening his hold. The brunette caught the movement and ran his tongue over his right canine, amusement clear on his delicate and blood splattered features.

 

"Now, now. There's no need to get so worked up," he cooed, voice lilting in a way that made Iwaizumi want to strangle his long neck.

 

The ashen haired man beside him nodded in agreement, arms folding over his chest. "We _did_ get the kill."

 

Iwaizumi snarled, lips pulling back so his gums and teeth showed. " _Poached_ the kill."

 

"Hardly," the brunette drawled, almost sounding bored. "You should have been faster."

 

That made Kuroo's head cock to the side, bones cracking like gunshots as he did. "We were on it."

 

"Were you?" It came coyly from the grey haired man, a sly smile on his face as he eyed the pair. "Tooru, we should go and collect our bounty."

 

"We should, Suga, we should."

 

And then they were gone, leaping out of the still open front doors of the chapel with the speed of experienced hunters and leaving Iwaizumi and Kuroo behind to growl in frustration.

 

"Son a _bitch_."

 

Iwaizumi kicked a bit of rubble in frustration, launching it so hit against the corpse of the creature that was supposed to earn them coin to tide them over for the next few weeks.

 

Kuroo let out a huff, chest swelling as he tried to contain his annoyance.

 

"Fuck."

 

The word was filled with frustration and light exhaustion, mirroring their states.

 

Kuroo sighed, raking a hand through his hair and frowning. " _Gods_. What now, Hajime? We could try to chase after them and take the head."

 

"No." Iwaizumi scowled, swinging his blade and retracting the serrated edges so he could sheath it. "You saw how fast they are. They're probably already halfway to town. Let's return, rest, pick a new bounty and start over."

 

Kuroo groaned at the words, clearly wanting to give chase. " _I_ could catch them."

 

"No. Not by yourself," Iwaizumi told him, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. There was no way he would allow his companion to risk his neck chasing after a stolen bounty. The two seemed strong and he was sure the confrontation would not end well. "Let's just leave it. If we run across them again, we can get our revenge."

 

Kuroo groaned again but nodded, tucking his cleaver away with lips twisted into frustration.

 

They left the cathedral, cloaks bloodied and moods foul. He could tell something was on Kuroo's mind, some thoughts running through him that caused his jaw to clench and unclench every so often.

 

"What is it?" he finally asked, fed up with the silence.

 

"Nothing. Just..." Kuroo took a deep breath, tilting his head back to look up at the orange tinted moon hanging above. "I wonder who they are is all."

 

"We can ask around," Iwaizumi offered. "Ukai might know something. Let's head there and then home."

 

Kuroo hummed and nodded his approval, eyes still staring up above.

 

The rest of the journey was silent, only broken by their footfalls and the caw of crows.

 

There was no relief when the town popped into view. He could only think of what they would have to take down next to earn their coin and how they could find the poachers.

 

He would wring their necks and kick their fair featured heads in. Those bastards.

 

They strolled through cobbled streets, Iwaizumi letting Kuroo lead them to the familiar pub. Annoyance ran through him as they got closer and closer, the sounds of drunken voices and laughter spilling out. It was a busy night and grabbing Ukai's attention would be a pain.

 

There was a shout of greeting when Kuroo opened the door and Iwaizumi glanced over to find a group of fellow hunters seated around a table near the hearth. He raised his hand in greeting, flicking his eyes around for the familiar shock of yellow hair and finding it in between a small crowd of patrons calling for more ale and mead.

 

Iwaizumi sighed and headed toward the hunters. They could wait until Ukai was free.

 

"My, my. Someone looks to be in a _foul_ mood," a voice drawled as soon as he was within ear shot. "Did the hunt not go well, Iwaizumi?"

 

"Quiet yourself, Futakuchi," he snapped and dropped himself into a free seat.

 

"Oh, so something _did_ happen." The brunette grinned, amusement clear in his voice. "Surely it cannot be as bad as the time you were knocked into the steaming pile of boar shat and kludde blood."

 

"Futakuchi, I am in dire need of someone's head to crack open. Are you offering?" The brunette just snickered and smirked, taking a draw from his ale and licking his lips after. "Our mark was poached."

 

There was a low whistle and he felt a large hand clap against his shoulder in mock sympathy. "Now, isn't that a shame?"

 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, trying not to snap at the scarlet haired man that plopped down in the seat beside him.

 

"Tendou."

 

"Hajime." His name came cooed out, making him glare at the man. Tendou ignored him however, one brow raised as he leaned across the table. "Now, now. What's wrong with our ever stalwart Sawamura?"

 

Iwaizumi raised his own brow, looking across the table to find the normally composed hunter staring off into the distance, eyes unfocused and glazed over. His fingers were to his lips, something like confusion on his face.

 

Futakuchi let out a snort of laughter, propping his head up on his hand and grinning. "He got kissed."

 

"And that's something to look shell shocked over?" Iwaizumi asked dryly. "Tell me it wasn't his first one."

 

Daichi blinked, seeming to snap out of his daze just a bit. "It wasn't...it was just so..."

 

"Some silver haired little minx came out of the blue," Moniwa explained when Daichi fell silent, eyes glazing over again. "Just ten minutes or so ago. They swirled through the pub, sat themselves on his lap and kissed him before disappearing with a grin. He's been like that ever since."

 

Iwaizumi felt a quiet sort of frustration ripple through him. "Did you say they had silver hair?"

 

"Yes?" Moniwa raised a brow when Iwaizumi clenched his jaw. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Did he have copper eyes?" Iwaizumi ground out. "Hunter's garb as well?"

 

"...yes?" Moniwa jumped as Iwaizumi slammed his fist on the table. " _Gods_ , Iwaizumi, what is it?"

 

"That damned little poacher," he hissed, shooting up from the table. "I'll ring his neck."

 

"What, really? What a stroke of luck." Futakuchi snickered. "Ah, I do suppose he had some blood on him."

 

"He just shoved his tongue in my mouth," Daichi said in a far off voice. "Just sat there and kissed me like it was nothing."

 

Iwaizumi heard Tendou and Futakuchi snicker but ignored them, turning from the table to stalk over to Ukai. Damn the pub's crowd. He was going to find out who those hunters were and then he was going to chase them down and give them a good thrashing.

 

Kuroo joined him halfway to the crowded bar, a frustrated smile on his face.

 

"They were here," he informed Iwaizumi. "Tora said that they caused a scene and left."

 

"I heard," he said, trying not to snap. "The ashen haired one kissed Daichi."

 

"Wait, what?" Kuroo paused, blinking and turning his head to stare at the man. "That lucky son of a bitch."

 

"What?" Iwaizumi stopped now, whirling around and narrowing his eyes at his partner. "Did you really just say that?"

 

"What?" The messy haired man shrugged in defense. "Don't get me wrong, Hajime- I do want to strangle the brat but he was _certainly_ an ethereal creature, no?"

 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning from him and stalking the rest of the way to the bar. He elbowed patrons out of the way and stared down the yellow haired man, feeling his nostrils flare in frustration.

 

"Ukai."

 

The man scowled in response, sliding a beer down to a shouting patron. "I'm busy."

 

"I need information," Iwaizumi snapped. Kuroo joined his side, shoving a passed out merchant to the floor and stealing his seat with no hesitation. " _Now_."

 

"Just because you _need_ it don't mean I got the time to _give_ it," Ukai snapped back, filling another tankard and plunking it down on the scarred wooden bar. "I'm working here."

 

"We just need names," Kuroo wheedled, voice smooth. "We can sniff out the rest."

 

The barkeep let out an aggravated sigh, glaring down at two patrons who were beginning to start an arm wrestling competition.

 

"Make it quick," he told them.

 

"Hunters," Kuroo said hurriedly. "One with ashen hair and eyes like pennies. He's a pretty little thing. Kissed Sawamura a few minutes ago."

 

"And the other?" Ukai asked, impatience in his voice. "I think I know who you're asking about."

 

"Tall," Iwaizumi said. "Lean with brown hair and matching eyes. It's a riot of waves and he wields a hammer."

 

"Gods, _those_ two. Yeah, I know them." The bartender clicked his tongue, annoyance on his face. "Koushi Sugawara and Tooru Oikawa. They're new in town. Been causing a bit of a ruckus. Heard their place is on first street."

 

The sudden sound of glass breaking made the man snarl and stalk away, leaving Iwaizumi and Kuroo to trade glances.

 

"Tomorrow," Iwaizumi told his companion. "Tomorrow we find them."

 

"Tooru, do you think we were in the wrong?"

 

He had been pleased with their little encounter earlier, amused by the reactions from the hunters they had come across. It had filled him with a sort of adrenaline fueled delight, making him dance into town with his partner and whirl through their chosen pub to grab a quick pint and steal a kiss from the attractive hunter by the hearth. But now that they were home and the adrenaline had began to fizzle out, there was a touch of guilt in his gut.

 

The brunette just blinked slowly at the question, raising his head from the edge of the tub and stretching languidly.

 

"No, of course not." The answer was more than confident. "We were there first."

 

Suga hummed continuing to untangle his snarled locks. "I feel a bit bad for them for some reason. They looked quite aggravated by it."

 

"It was a blow to their pride," Oikawa drawled. "That, and they lost out on coin."

 

"We didn't really need the coin," Suga commented, frowning slightly as the comb snagged on a tangle. "We could have let them have it."

 

"Oh, but what would be the fun in that?" There was the sound of the plug being pulled from the tub and Oikawa clambered out, wrapping himself in a heated towel. "They'll remember us now, you know."

 

"They would still remember us if we allowed them the kill," Suga pointed out. "We shouldn't be making enemies, Oikawa. We've already caused a bit of a commotion."

 

The brunette just clicked his tongue softly. "We're not making enemies, Suga. Fair is fair."

 

"We should make it up to them," Suga replied firmly. "Balance it out."

 

Oikawa hummed, reaching from behind him to grab the other comb. "It _would_ give us a chance to see them again. I wouldn't mind that."

 

"They _were_ rather attractive, weren't they?" He could hear the trace of wistfulness in his voice and caught his lips curling into a small smile in the looking glass. "I think the tall one was a Beastman."

 

"Just your type then," Oikawa said slyly, nudging him over and out of the way. "I liked the shorter one; his eyes glowed something fierce."

 

"One for us both," Suga commented, lips tugging into a grin. "Should we find them again?"

 

The brunette nodded, a similar little grin curling up onto his face. "Let's."

 

The two finished combing out their wet locks, chatting idly and then parting ways. Suga wandered to his chambers after wishing his partner a good night, throwing himself lightly onto his fine bed.

 

He made himself comfortable, half nude and sleepy from the battle and a day riddled with various activities. The bed was more than cozy and he found himself yawning easily as he curled up under the covers and stared up at his canopy with half shut eyes and a small smile.

 

The hunters had been fun. Suga _may_ have felt a bit of guilt of taking the head, but it had been entertaining to see surprise spread across rough and handsome faces. The two had clearly not expected Oikawa and him to swoop in.

 

He was glad for it, just a bit. It had been a long time since he had come across such a roguish and attractive man. The mess of inky black hair and sharp golden eyes made pleasure thrum through him, made his teeth dig softly into his bottom lip.

 

He had been tall. Tall and broad and with a jawline that sent a delighted shiver through Suga. He was sure that under the leather cloak and breeches that there was a fine, chiseled form that would make him weak at the knees.

 

And, _oh_ , how he had growled. That spiked desire through him more potently than anything had in months. It was so _low_ and so _deep_ ; Suga just knew that it would sound fantastic in his ear.

 

And then there was the unique scent that had wafted from him; earthy and potent and putting to mind the images of paw prints and fangs coated in blood. It had been a long, long time since he had stumbled across a Beastman but he was willing to bet their bounty that the man was of descent.

 

Suga hummed with pleasure at the thought, letting his eyes fall close.

 

His last partner had been a Beastman. He had been wild, nearly feral. Their romps in bed had been passionate and almost dangerous, elongated canines digging into his neck and long nails scratching at his hips as he was rutted into. It was always a good time and he sighed wistfully, wishing not for the first time that the man hadn't been called to the capital. The order from the guild had broken their relationship and he hadn't been quite able to find the same satisfaction since.

 

But perhaps...perhaps this new hunter with his deep growls and messy hair could fix that.

 

The thought made him hum in pleasure, mind drifting to past romps and melding with the idea of future ones.

 

They would have to find them, Suga thought. Find them, make up for their bounty being taken from the two, and get to know them. He had a feeling that the four becoming familiar would lead to some _interesting_ adventures.

 

A smile graced his face as his hand wandered low, imagination taking over and pleasure running through him.

 

Yes, they would find them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Oikawa, breakfast is ready."

 

Oikawa creaked open his eyes with a yawn and stretch, sitting up in his bed and rubbing at his right eye.

 

"Thank you, Miss Haiba," he called out to his maid with another sleepy little yawn. "I will be down shortly."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

The woman gave a little curtsy and left, quick footsteps heading toward Suga's chambers. Oikawa sat still for a few minutes, trying to wake up just a bit more before moving to stumble down the stairs.

 

He was tired. His rest had been not very potent and his dreams had been filled with sharp olive green eyes and lips set into a firm line. They were good dreams, pleasurable dreams even. But they did not allow his sleep to renew him like it should have. He would require coffee and plenty of it.

 

After a few moments adjusting to the realm of waking, Oikawa shuffled out of bed and pulled on a robe to spare the maid from the sight of the after effects of his dreams. He was hard and he would have to tend to it later.

 

Oikawa yawned quietly as he stepped into his slippers, padding out of his chambers and through the hall. Suga met him as he passed his room, looking just as tired as Oikawa felt and the two wordlessly wandered down to the dining room and the promised breakfast.

 

Alisa was an excellent cook and the spread she had laid out on their dining table made Oikawa want to drool. It looked and smelled absolutely heavenly and- not for the first time- he thanked the gods that the maid had agreed to move with them to Emberfell.

 

"Alisa, darling, you are an angel," Suga crowed happily, breathing out a pleased little sigh as he sat down. The maid flushed with pride, fingers twisting in her skirt. "Is there coffee?"

 

"Yes, sir," she answered. "Shall I prepare a mug?"

 

Suga nodded and Oikawa did as well, plucking a piece of salted ham from a plate to tear into. "One for me as well, if you would. Feel free to be extra generous with the sugar this morning, Miss Haiba."

 

The maid nodded and curtsied, backing out of the room and into the kitchen with a smile.

 

The hunters stayed quiet until the maid returned, eating silently with matching faces of ecstasy and delight. When she brought their mugs out, Oikawa felt nothing but sheer bliss as she sat his in front of him. He sipped at the sugar laced drink, nearly moaning as he did.

 

"Dear, you are a blessing," he told her with a happy little smile. "An absolute _blessing_."

 

"You are too kind to me, sir," she murmured in response, a pleased little look in her large dual colored eyes. "Thank you."

 

"Alisa, dear, you're going to the market later, yes?" The maid nodded and Suga smiled at her. "Would you be so kind as to pick up a new comb for Strawberry as well? His last one seemed to have been misplaced in the move."

 

"Yes, sir, of course." The woman turned to Oikawa with a small smile on her face. "And may I pick up anything for you, Master Oikawa?"

 

He hummed, thinking for a moment. "Rushes for my chambers, if you would."

 

"Yes, sir, of course."

 

He nodded and raised his hand, waving it in a dismissal. Suga yawned from across the table, lazily plucking a roll from the dish in front of him.

 

"How should we spend the day?" the ashen haired man asked, traces of sleep still lingering in his words.

 

"Mm. I was considering resting up a bit. I have a large stack of letters to reply to," Oikawa said with a sigh. "I should get those out of the way before the guild leader sends Aone after me again."

 

Suga snickered, the sound muffled by a bite of the roll. "Rest sounds nice, actually. I want to spend time with Strawberry. Poor lamb seems to be unsettled still. I don't think he's taken to being here yet."

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the fondness lacing through Suga's words. "I still cannot believe that you tamed that damned creature. Won't it be interesting to see how the hunters here will react."

 

Suga merely hummed, sipping on his coffee with a composed expression. "He's nothing that unusual. I should introduce him to the Beastmaster soon. It would be nice for them to get to know each other before I actually have use of the man."

 

Oikawa just shook his head, unbelieving of his companion's fondness toward his little _pet_.

 

The two finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, calling for Alisa when done and wishing her a pleasant trip to the markets before going about their own activities for the day.

 

"If you have any trouble, you know what to do, yes?" Suga asked, arms crossed as he watched the maid gather their dishes from the table.

 

"Yes, Master Sugawara," she told him with a small smile. Her fingers touched the fine chain around her neck, idly running them over the necklace. "I just need to blow the whistle if there is any trouble."

 

"That's a good girl," he said. "Don't hesitate for a second. We are still not yet known in town and I would be _loathe_ to hear if someone were to act untoward to you. If there's any trouble, you whistle for me."

 

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

 

"You may continue, Haiba," Oikawa told her, amusement curling through him as the woman curtsied.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

She left, arms filled with plates, and Oikawa turned to the over protective hunter with a grin.

 

"You're mothering, Koushi," he told him. "Haiba is a capable woman. It's just a trip to the market."

 

"I know that." Suga huffed, concern still bleeding into his copper eyes. "But we _are_ in a new town and she's a more than attractive young lady."

 

"She'll be fine," Oikawa said soothingly. "Don't worry so much."

 

Suga just bit his lip, looking as if he were trying to hold back a protest.

 

"Relax, Koushi," Oikawa ordered. "We're resting today, yes? And that means your nerves as well."

 

The ashen haired man sighed reluctantly. "Fine, yes. You're right. Nothing will happen."

* * *

 

But, of course, something did happen.

 

The markets were busy and bustling, a small swarm of people crowding the space. Alisa found herself thankful for her height as she maneuvered through the crowd, purse clutched tight to her chest and eyes scanning for the stalls she would have to visit. She spotted the stall where she would need to buy rushes for Master Oikawa and headed over to it with a determined stride, readying herself to haggle if necessary.

 

"Pardon me, ma'am," she said politely, ignoring the way the woman stared at her mismatched eyes. "I would like a small bundle of rushes."

 

The woman just continued to stare up at her, brows furrowing slightly. She chewed on the end of her pipe, something suspicious in her gaze.

 

"You a witch?" she spat out.

 

Alisa hid a sigh, just continuing to smile. "No, ma'am. I'm just a maid."

 

Suspicion still colored the woman's gaze, but the merchant moved to bundle the rushes up for her without another word.

 

"Is it possible to have these delivered?" Alisa asked after a moment of watching. "My masters will provide payment to the delivery person."

 

The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. "What? Can ya not carry them yourself?"

 

"I have other stalls to visit yet, ma'am," she said as politely as possible.

 

She just tutted, a scowl beginning to form. "Five copper for these. My boy _will_ tell me if he does not receive payment. My brother is a hunter, lass, and he is not afraid to lend a hand to me."

 

Alisa nodded, smile in place despite the thinly veiled threat and hiding the frustration running through her. She completed the transaction as quickly as possible, letting the woman know where to deliver the rushes and excusing herself away with a polite nod and smile.

 

Witch. They always asked if she were a witch.

 

Alisa tried to hide her frown as she continued her shopping, but it was hard to do so. She could ignore the threats- her Masters could handle anyone. It was the accusation of being a witch that stung at her.

 

One green eye, one brown eye. That alone made strangers stare at her with awe and suspicion. There was magick flitting through her veins, yes. But it was nothing powerful and it would be insulting to true witches if she were to claim she was one. Her abilities were limited, barely there and yet...

 

And yet came the expectation that she was one, that she was a woman of power. The expectation made her feel a bit lacking. She knew she was not; if she were lacking she would not hold her position for the hunters she called Master. It was just that the assumption was made so very often; it felt as if she were supposed to be someone strong and by not being so she were a disappointment.

 

Not that the opinions of strangers mattered all that much. But, still...it dug at her.

 

Alisa sighed to herself but continued on shopping with a small smile on her face, trying to make a good impression on the merchants. They were all very different from the ones she was used to. Back in Fangsheath, she was treated politely and greeted with a smile, a nod, and a few friendly words. Here, in Emberfell, she was looked at with distrust and rude eyes that seared over her form.

 

It was much different treatment and it made her bite her tongue more than once. She had forgotten what it was like to wander about without being known as Master Oikawa's and Master Sugawara's maid.

 

Perhaps she had grown too used to her position in Fangsheath, she thought idly as she haggled over the price of a small tin of tea. In Fangsheath, she had been known as the hunters' maid. Her status of being someone close to the well known men had kept her treated well. Here it would not. At least, not until the men properly introduced themselves and made their mark on the town.

 

The thought made the maid hum, distracted as she strolled through the stalls.

 

She assumed that the townspeople held the proper reverence for the guild. If they knew that the Masters were from it, that they were ranked high in it, they would hold them with the correct regard...wouldn't they?

 

She was not so sure. Emberfell was more rough than she had imagined, more distanced and more distrustful. The hunters here seemed more aggressive and the townsfolk seemed filled with spite. She hoped that over time things would settle into a more friendly atmosphere. Perhaps the townsfolk were just wary of newcomers.

 

A shove to her shoulder distracted her from her thoughts and she stumbled forward with a yelp of surprise, coin purse slipping from her grasp.

 

Her eyes widened with horror when a small hand shot out and snatched the velvet thing before it could hit the dirtied cobblestones, a laugh sounding as someone tiny shot off into the crowd.

 

"NO!"

 

Her cry made the people shuffling around her pause and stare before moving on, uncaring over the fact that she had just been robbed.

 

Alisa fretted, trying to push forward through the crowd. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't catch up with the boy and if she did, he would probably have a knife or something just as wicked to chase her off.

 

The Masters were going to be so displeased.

 

Alisa hesitated, fingers touching the necklace around her neck. Would Master Sugawara be more bothered if she called for him now or if she came home to tell the tale? He was such a protective man. If she did not call for him, he would be displeased he could not take care of the incident.

 

She had just decided to call for him when a hand gently touched her forearm.

 

"Miss?"

 

Alisa jumped at the rough voice, eyes darting to the side to find someone tall and broad looking down at her with amusement, golden eyes hidden by a long fringe of inky black hair.

 

"Are you going to chase after him?" the man asked.

 

"I...I do not believe I could do anything," she admitted, beginning to wring her hands together. "Oh, _gods_. The Masters are going to be so displeased. I was just going to summon Master Sugawara to-"

 

"Sugawara?" Alisa blinked, head tilting to the side at the sight of of a grin splitting across the stranger's face. "You wait right here, pet. I'll get your purse for you."

 

And then he was gone, shooting through the crowd at an inhuman speed that made her dizzy.

 

A hunter.

 

She waited obediently, fingers nervously clutching her basket and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Did the hunter know Master Sugawara? She had thought that they hadn't introduced themselves to the hunters of Emberfell yet.

 

Not two minutes passed before the man was at her side again, holding her purse in one hand and carrying the scruff of a petulant boy's neck in the other.

 

"Apologize," the hunter said in a firm voice.

 

The boy scowled but did so, a reluctant note in his voice. "Sorry. I suppose."

 

The messy haired hunter clicked his tongue and let the boy go, sending him off with a kick to his rear. Alisa opened her mouth to thank the man, but was cut off when he dropped the purse into her hands, a nearly wolfish grin on his face.

 

"So. You're a maid for Huntsman Sugawara?"

* * *

 

He had lucked out.

 

The morning had started off in an irritating manner; Iwaizumi had dragged him out of bed early to sniff around the guild hall and had been in a foul mood from the start. They had found nothing on the huntsmen from the night before and very little to go on for their next bounty and the foul mood of his partner had only escalated.

 

It followed them to the markets where Iwaizumi asked the merchants after the two men, getting no answers and growing more impatient.

 

Kuroo had been bored by then, tired from being woken up earlier and discouraged by the lack of information. He wanted to see the huntsmen just as his partner did. Though...he _may_ have had ulterior motives.

 

The night before he had laid in bed, eyes closed and unable to rest as his mind kept conjuring up the image of flashing copper eyes and lips curled into a coy little smile. The huntsman was _devilishly_ pretty and tempting and coquettish and Kuroo wanted to see him again.

 

Which was why he was damn glad for his urge to help the stunning little lady when one of the street urchins had barreled into her.

 

What luck it was that she was the maid of the huntsmen. Iwaizumi had nearly interrogated her on the spot before Kuroo pulled him to the side, hissing that they should win her over with polite behavior.

 

Which was how they were now following her home, each carrying a basket filled with goods from the grocer's stall and listening to her chat in a low, pleasant voice about her move to Emberfell with her masters.

 

She had an interesting accent, something lilted and sweet but otherwise indescribable. But what was more interesting were the little scraps of information she fed them, her chatter expanding their knowledge on the hunters.

 

They were from Fangsheath. Or, at least, that was where they had moved from. Oikawa, the brunette, was from the capital. And Sugawara, the little minx Kuroo was interested in, was from a small village called Kilsby. The two had met when they went to the guild for registration and had become fast friends and, eventually, partners.

 

From the way she spoke of them, he had a suspicion that back in their former town they had been in quite the elevated position. Though, most hunters held a decent position and most of their staff held them with esteem.

 

Kuroo idly wondered if the pair were really something to be wary of or if it was just the adoration of a well treated maid. They had certainly thrown him for a loop the night before; they were fast and the scent of magick swirling around them was strong- much stronger than what he was used to.

 

But in the end that did not mean anything. Having a bounty of magick did not mean one was superior; it was the ability to control and use it in the most efficient ways.

 

He wondered if Iwaizumi had sensed the waves of magick rolling off the brunette, if he could sense the fire stirring in the man's veins. His companion was one of the few dwellers of the town that could bend fire to his will; would Iwaizumi find himself in competition if the brunette were to reveal his ability?

 

"It is just right up ahead, sirs," the maid trilled suddenly, interrupting his little musings. "Thank you ever so much for your kindness."

 

"It is our _pleasure_ to help out such a beautiful woman as yourself." The flirtation came out automatically and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him. The maid just flushed, a hand reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. "Your masters are home?"

 

"Yes, sir," she answered. "They are taking a day of rest. Oh...though, Master Sugawara may have wandered off to tend to Strawberry."

 

Strawberry? His brow raised at that but he waved off his curiosity for the moment in favor of glancing around the street they were hurrying along.

 

First Street. It was paved with smooth stones and lined with impressive and impassive homes. The rich lived here- the merchants and the top huntsmen and the town officials. For the two hunters to call this street home certainly hinted at a high status.

 

But if they were of a high status, then why would they have gone after a bounty so low on the list? For sport? For play? Or was there another reason?

 

He had not the time to dwell on it; the maid paused in front of a wrought iron gate and turned to them with a sweet smile that light up the grey street.

 

"Here we are."

 

An impressive house. They even had a yard and a small flower garden.

 

That was rare and made both Iwaizumi and Kuroo's brows shoot up. Flowers were something of a rarity in Emberfell. The townsfolk saw no use for them; if they couldn't heal or poison a person, then what was the point in growing them? Would it not be better to use the ground for plants with a purpose?

 

Kuroo let the fingers on his free hand trail over the red petals of a rose as they walked up the steps to the house. Which one grew the decorative things?

 

The maid led them inside the house with a hum, basket to her hip and a smile on her face.

 

"Masters, I'm home. And we have guests," she called out.

 

"Bring them to the library, Miss Haiba," a voice answered in returned.

 

"If you will follow me," the woman told them, lips still curled up. "Let us drop these off first."

 

Kuroo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from gaping at the kitchen she led them to. It was large and filled with more pots and pans than he had ever seen. There were many barrels no doubt filled with apples, potatoes, or other goods scattered about and herbs drying from the rafters. A duck was roasting slowly in a cooking pit and he swore he could catch the scent of coffee in the air.

 

They were rich. Much more rich than either Kuroo or Iwaizumi could imagine.

 

Envy worked its way through him as he sat the baskets where the maid directed, eyes unable to keep from running over the dishes stacked on the shelves across the room and the many tins of tea forming a neat pyramid on the counter.

 

Beside him he heard Iwaizumi click his tongue and knew that his partner was just as envious.

 

"Thank you, sirs," the maid murmured. "Now, let us go to the Masters."

 

Iwaizumi traded a look with him before nodding, something steely flashing in his eyes. "Yes, let's."

 

It took substantial effort not to smirk. This was going to be _quite_ interesting.

 

They let the maid lead them through the house, walking down one hallway and then turning into another. She paused at a door, hand raising to knock.

 

"Master Oikawa, your guests."

 

"Come in, come in."

 

Kuroo felt Iwaizumi tense beside him, the spiky haired man immediately set off by the lazy voice. The maid just smiled and opened the door with a bow of her head, allowing them to walk in before her.

 

They walked into the room to find the brunette hunter sitting on a plush little couch, a fire roaring in its grate and his long legs crossed over each other. A bored look was on his face, eyes to a letter that had what Kuroo realized to be the guild crest stamped upon it.

 

Chocolate eyes flicked up and Kuroo took pleasure in the surprise that flitted through them.

 

"My, my," the man drawled in a soft voice. "This _is_ a surprise. And how did you two find us?"

 

The maid took a step forward, curtsying before her master and bowing her head. "Master Oikawa, Huntsman Kuroo helped me today in the markets. I was robbed by a street urchin and he fetched my purse for me."

 

"Oh, did he?" The question was tinted with amusement, eyes raking over the hunters with an intensity that made his skin crawl. "And which one of you is Kuroo?"

 

"I am," Kuroo said, raising a hand and bowing his head.

 

The brunette hummed, lips curling up. "Miss Haiba, Koushi is in the backyard with Strawberry. Be a dear and fetch him, won't you?"

 

"Yes, Master Oikawa."

 

The woman curtsied once more before leaving, the door closing behind her with a soft _snick_.

 

There was a moment of silence, the hunter smiling at them and the two staring him down.

 

"Well then," the man said, sounding as if he were trying to hold back a chuckle. "This is a surprise. You saved us the trouble of finding you."

 

"You were going to find us?" Iwaizumi snorted, arms folding across his chest. "And why is that? To rub stealing our bounty away in our faces? You _clearly_ did not need the coin."

 

"We were not planning anything of the sort," Oikawa said smoothly, setting his letter to the side and cocking his head. "Tell me, what is your name?"

 

"My name is none of your concern," Iwaizumi ground out.

 

"Oh, but it is," the brunette purred, a hand running through his hair and a slow, rakish grin forming on his face. "Come now, I wish to know you."

 

Iwaizumi's eyes narrowed, mouth falling open to snap at the man. But then there was the sound of the door opening and a low growl.

 

Kuroo's jaw dropped as he turned on instinct toward the sound. He blinked furiously as the argent haired hunter leaned against the frame of the doorway, shirt unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up and amusement coloring his eyes.

 

Behind him a beast stood, black fur raising and red eyes locked on Kuroo. Smoke gently curled from it's nostrils and it raised it's head with another growl, nearly brushing against the man's shoulder.

 

Hellhound. They had a hellhound.

 

"Strawberry, play nice," the grey haired man said absently, a hand reaching down to stroke through it's fur. "It's _rude_ to growl at guests."

 

"Strawberry?" The question shot out of Kuroo's mouth before he could even think of holding it back. "The Strawberry your maid was speaking of is a hellhound?"

 

Copper eyes flitted over to him, almost seeming to light up. "Yes. I found him on the night of the strawberry moon. The name seemed fitting."

 

He really couldn't help the bray of laughter that escaped. This man was utterly ridiculous. Did he not fear the wrath of the beast?

 

"You're not a beastmaster," Iwaizumi said with a frown, throwing a scowl Kuroo's way. "Nor are you houndsman."

 

"Correct," the man said, pushing himself off the frame of the door and stepping into the room. Strawberry followed after him, claws making clicking noises against the wood of the floor and eyes still staring Kuroo down. "But my mother is a houndswoman and she taught me a thing or two."

 

"She taught you to bind and tame a hellhound?" Kuroo asked, a brow raising.

 

"Mm, yes." The man smiled, expression coy and eyes shamelessly running over Kuroo's face. "Strawberry is just a pup, though. I've tamed _much_ more dangerous beasts."

 

Kuroo felt his lips curl into a smirk. What a _bold_ little flirt.

 

"Oikawa, did you invite these fine gentleman to our home?" the hunter asked his partner, sitting himself on the couch and swinging his leg up so his ankle rested on his opposite need. The hellhound ambled over, sitting by it's master and holding it's head up high. "Don't tell me that they made their way here on their own; that would be _such_ a stroke of luck for us."

 

"Oh, but they _did_ , Koushi." The brunette's eyes stayed trained on Iwaizumi, still intense. "I was just about to tell them how we wish to make up for the night before."

 

"You wish to what?" The question came out sharply from Iwaizumi, his eyes narrowed. "You want to make up for poaching our kill?"

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue softly. "We did not _poach_ it. But...That does not mean we do not feel a touch of guilt. We wish to offer you some assistance to make up for it."

 

"We're willing to help with your next bounty attempt," the grey haired man added, fingers running through pitch black fur. "We won't touch the coin, but we will lend our strength."

 

Kuroo found his brow raising. Beside him Iwaizumi frowned, arms folding across his chest.

 

"And that will make up for it? What of our pride?" the man snapped.

 

The two huntsmen on the couch exchanged glances, seeming unsure of how to answer the question.

 

"We have nothing to offer to make up for that," Oikawa said slowly. "Pride is a personal matter and not easily restored."

 

"But," the grey haired man added, "we are willing to help to our full abilities. Use us as you see fit and you may reap a bounty triple last night's paltry amount."

 

An interesting choice of words. Kuroo would be glad to use the hellhound tamer as he saw fit. _Very_ glad, in fact.

 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, eyes narrowing further still. "You're offering service for help with any current bounty?"

 

"We are," Oikawa said firmly.

 

Iwaizumi looked over to Kuroo, something like a smirk forming on his lips. He understood immediately what the man was going to choose and hid a snicker, a grin popping up onto his face.

 

"Then how do you feel about spiders?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
